Senses and Numbers
by BlackTales
Summary: Senses Around Max, Fang's senses are always heightened. Numbers Because math is both of their strong suits, there's a certain pair of numbers that constantly run through their minds when they're together. A one-shot about our favorite couple in two short little passages. Please review.


**Senses**

Around Max, Fang's senses are always heightened.

The first thing people notice when they see the two together is how incredibly different they are. He's dark and serious, she's light and playful. His face shows no emotions, while her's always has a grin stretched across it.

When you look closer, when you know the two better, you see what they see. And suddenly you want it too.

_Sight_

It's in the way he looks at her. Everything his dark orbs lay their gaze on, he seems disinterested. Annoyed. Irritated. Blank. No spark. But when he spots her, doesn't matter if she's wrapped up in his arms or across the room talking to her friends, you can see the change in his eyes. Suddenly there's a spark of life, there's a hint of light. There's a hint of something. Something deep.

_Touch_

It's in the way he hold her. Like she's the most fragile thing on this planet and never wants her to get hurt. How his arm tightens around her waist, a silent way of him telling her he never wanting to let her go. How, when the two are holding hands, he brings her's to his lips and kisses it simply because he can.

_Hearing_

It's in the way he speaks to her. His deep voice softens. How he places his lips on her temples and whispers things that only she can hear. How he never speaks around anyone else, but when you look you can see that he won't shut up around her. How when she's talking, he makes sure she's the only one he can hear.

_Smell_

It's in the way he rests his head against hers, his mouth and nose pressed into her hair as he holds her. While she thinks it's because he just won't let (and part of it is), the real reason is the way she smells. Like strawberry's from her shampoo and conditioner, like cherry blossom and almonds from her body wash. But mostly the hint of musk coming off of her, undoubtably male and most definitely from him. And positively marking her as his.

_Taste_

It's in the way he kisses her. The way he cradles her face or makes sure his hands don't wander below her hips or above her ribs, no matter if she's fine with it. How he turns his head for better access, to deepen the kiss, but also how if he senses any discomfort form the girl, then he'll pull away quicker than you can blink. but really how the cliché line 'you taste good' seems to repeat over and over in his head as she opens her mouth to his.

**Numbers**

Because math is both of their strong suits, there's a certain pair of numbers that constantly run through their minds when they're together.

"Most cliché way to tell a girl you love her?" He mumbles out his question to his girlfriend.

The girlfriend, Max, glances up. Her head was lying in between his neck and shoulder while his free hand, the one that isn't intertwined with hers, lazily runs his fingers through her hair.

"What?" She asks him.

Fang cracked open one eye and his onyx eyes met her brown ones. "Iggy asked."

Max frowned as she though. "I got it." She finally announces, her frown turning into a grin.

When she doesn't continue, Fang reopens both eyes to see she's waiting for his full attention. "Do tell." He commands.

Her grin widens and she suddenly lets go of his hand and props herself up onto his chest by her elbows. Fang's hand limply falls though her hair when she moves before he moves it up to cradle her face along with his other one.

"In bed." Max says, continuing when Fang lifts one dark eyebrow in question. "Like having sex, in bed. Right after and you say it means he wants another go. Before means he wants to without having to actually ask."

Fang's thumb unconsciously wiped back and forth across Max's cheek as he though about it. Finally he said, "Are you saying I'm cliché?"

Max rolls her eyes and leans into his hands. "No. You told me years before we slept together."

The two watch each other in silence until Max leans down halfway and counts how long it takes her boyfriend to continue. Three seconds. Three seconds longer than Max thought he had in him. He pulls her head down all the way and takes her bottom lip in between his teeth.

When they're done, and Fang puts his tongue back in his own mouth despite his girlfriends adorable pout, Max goes back to laying her head on his shoulder as she traces random patterns on his bare chest.

Except they aren't really random. Not to this couple.

Over and over again, she traced three numbers around his abs waiting for a response. Though Fang was content with sleeping with Max resting on his chest, he knew she wouldn't quite the constant numbers until he reacted.

3-8-1

3-8-1

3-8-1

Tiredly, Fang manages to push Max's shirt up to bunch up under her bra before his warm fingers trail the response on her back.

1-4-3

Finally, with his hand still resting on her back, Fang turns his head so that his mouth is lightly touching the top of her head. It's peaceful and quiet until Fang feels his girlfriends nimble fingers dancing along his chest again. He can feel her grin pressed against his neck when he groans.

Max knows exactly how distracting the numbers, the tracing, and the patterns are. No matter how tired Fang is, he won't be able to sleep until he gives her what she wants.

"Dammit, Max."

Suddenly, Fang's free hand snatch's Max's fingers and intertwines them. The other hand appears at her face and pulls it so her mouth is almost against his.

"I love you, okay?" Fang says, watching her smile grow as he says the words. "Can I go to sleep now?" He asks before she manages to press her lips to his. She pries his mouth open and her tongue darts inside. Her hands fly to his long hair and she presses his body flush against his.

When Max finally leans back, her boyfriends eyes are wide and his mouth still slightly open from their heated kiss.

"Still tired?" She asks, a smirk playing on her lips. Fang hastily shakes his head in a 'no' and pulls her back down. "By the way," Max mumbles against his lips. "I love you too."

**A/N: A quick one-shot I wrote in thirty minutes because I didn't want to start my homework. 3-8-1 and 1-4-3 are other ways of saying 'I love you.' 3-8-1 means 3 words, 8 letters, 1 meaning. 1-4-3 means I is 1 letter, love is 4, and you is three.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
